Is It Really Blackmail?
by Females-are-bronys-too
Summary: Truth be told, she seriously only looked the part. That was it. She only looked the part, acting like an uptight, classified young woman, one that looked honest and caring. But she only looked the part, that was her life, until there was one girl that threatened her world, the one and only Dj P0n-3.


MLP: Is it really Blackmail?

**Hi, my name is Females-are-bronys-too. Um, this is my first story for MLP FIM, actually this is my first story period. I hope that those that read this enjoy my writing that I give you.**

Summary: Truth be told, she seriously only looked the part. That was it. She only looked the part, acting like an uptight, classified young woman, one that looked honest and caring. But she only looked the part, that was her life, until there was one girl that threatened her world, the one and only Dj P0n-3.

Chapter 1

School was the major thing she seriously didn't need, all the bookwork, all the classes, she didn't need any of it. It was all just worthless and easy for a child 'prodigy' from the start. She could play any instrument she was given, but to make up her role as an upcoming woman, she was given the cello and marked with a treble clef, despite the cello being notated with a bass clef. She always wanted to stand out with a large instrument like that, knowing that some people have always sat down in order to play the intimidating thing. But Octavia could play the cello standing, something that caused her mother and father to punish her for 'disrespecting' the cello.

Her freedom is short, lets leave it at that, and nothing more. With only three hours of sleep, well, maybe four if she slept that long, Octavia started her day at her school, sitting with her group of classical players. There was Payton Marion, the well known Pianist that was busy with a girl in his lap. Then next to Payton was the french horn player, Aria Hoof, a girl with light blue skin, and gray hair. Her pink eyes stayed on her cup of coffee, her thin fingers holding it softly.

Then their Harpist came in, sighing as he put his head down and tried to hide his bandaged fingers, his dark emerald eyes showed hate, and anger, his fingers tapping the table in an angry fashion. Payton tried to asked the dark blue haired male what was wrong, but he just groaned as Aria slid a coffee his way. He took a slow and long sip, tensing as he put the cup down. He held the coffee in between his purple hands, looking to Aria then to Octavia.

"Listen, you know about the Grand Galloping Gala that's coming up in a few weeks right?" He asked, making everyone around him nod in approval. "Well, I've heard that the school is going to holding a contest on which band will be preforming at the Gala, and if you preform good, there is a chance you could get scouted and go to the Crystal Empire. Legends are known to be in the Crystal Empire." He finished, taking another drink of his coffee "You serious?" Payton asked, but was answered with a nod from their purple skinned friend.

He brushed his blue hair to the side, his fingers trembling with every touch "Is that why your fingers are covered in band-aids?" Aria asked but he shook his head no "It was a broker. I had to cut my fingers in order to get that information. I may know people, but they don't come cheap anymore." He showed his fingers to add more drama, but Octavia just rolled her eyes. "So what are we suppose to do after this? I mean, with your fingers cut you can't really play the harp." Octavia argued but her blue haired friend just shrugged.

"Um, I can almost play, just give me a few days, and then see how I react" He said as Octavia sighed and leaned into her hands. Payton patted her back and slid what looked like a mild warm tea, unknown it was mixed with something that gave away a slight, but refreshing smell to her, giving her a light smile when she took a drink. Aria eyed Octavia and Payton curiously, especially since that girl in Payton's lap was clinging to his neck. The first hour bell rang, making the four sigh.

"Great. We'll finish this at lunch. Do not tell anyone what we've discussed. I'll see you all at lunch." Octavia said before she took her cup of mixed tea with her and she left the cafeteria, heading to her first class. Octavia went back to her snobby rich girl act again, something that she hated becoming but, she always had to act all high and mighty, otherwise her mother might take her freedom away. It was a large price, her dignity for her freedom.

She walked down the halls, into her advancement placed class, her cello self study classroom, along with about four other people waiting in class. She seated herself in her assigned seat, taking small sips of the tea to make it look normal. Then the second bell rang, making everyone sit up straight and Octavia downed the rest of her tea, throwing the cup away as fast as she could, then sat in the normal position their teacher made them.

The door opened, and someone who shared the same features with Octavia, the light gray skin color, the dark gray hair, but she had dark blue eyes, a gaze that remained forever etched into someone's memory, haunting them. Octavia made sure her little pink bow looked plump and fluffy as her mother wanted, and one by one her mother carefully took note of all her classmates, making them look proper and 'fit as a fiddle', which she hated looking like.

Her mother was a well known cello player, one of the best all in Equestria. One which Octavia herself hated. She really hated playing the cello, afraid that she would turn into her snobby and stuck up mother. Finally her mother came walking up to her, eying her carefully and pushing up her face, turning it to a side, and patted her body down. Yep, the everyday casual check up from the one and only Ophelia Melody, mother and retired Cello player from Canterlot. Which explains why she's so snobby and a stuck up bitch but Octavia can't say anything against her. Say one thing bad to her, and there goes her living alone in her apartment.

School life sucks for her, going to Julliard University, only allowing 400 students to attend each school year, and only accepting 50 students in the beginning of a school year. It was because of her mother's name she was accepted right away, given all these classes she hated and that she had to accede in each and every one. But the music school was also for it's special hobbies, all the known scholars graduated here, the most famous of all studied here. In this realm, anything could be achieved if you did better than everyone around you. That's how it is.

Life here, if you do the best here, you get the good life, but if you are an underachiever, then this is the worst place for you to belong, along side all the snobby bullies which cannot be bought off. It's just on ranking. Octavia was lectured all throughout the day, given false praise and fake smiles as she listened to all her teachers, displayed examples, just about everything. Think about this, she is not Twilight Sparkle, the school's special student. Seriously, the two are not the same.

Lunch could not have come any sooner, and on the way she ran into the only person who she was always compare to, Twilight Sparkle. Octavia tried not to seethe in anger, but she nodded in approval of 'acknowledging' that Twilight Sparkle was there. Something she always did, make the person feel important and get out of their way as fast as she can. "Hey, Octavia, there's something I need to ask you." Twilight started, fidgeting with the new book she held in her purple hands. Octavia smiled and placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "It's okay. You can ask me anything."

Well, almost everything you know? Anyway, Twilight smiled with a sheepish smile, looking down as Octavia put her arm beside her. "W-Well actually, I know that you play the Cello and all, but um, I was wondering if you and your band could come and play for the Princess at her royal dinner that is coming up in the upcoming week. If you and your band don't mind that is. You can tell me your answer by tomorrow. Sorry for the rush." Then Twilight walked away, leaving Octavia shocked. She may not want to become like her mother, but she did want to be able to climb up the ranking of talented cello and classical musicians and all, and on her own. Not by name, she hated going by name.

This was the first step. Octavia wanted to run, knowing that her fellow friends would want to play for the princess, which is a grand opportunity for everyone, or all the musicians that wanted to be scouted. Octavia power walked, nodding and waving to those that tried to make contact with her. She rounded the corner and ran into a person.

Octavia groaned, seeing long black and green boots and white pants, then large white headphones lying beside the person with loud music blasting. "I-I'm sorry." Octavia got to her feet and held out a hand for the stranger to grab. Octavia pulled the girl up, automatically hating the two toned hair. Octavia coughed and turned away from girl, averting eye contact. "Sorry, I have to go." The Dj ran off, her headphones around her neck and was sprinting down the hallway, already getting yelled at by teachers.

Octavia quickly went the other way, trying to calm herself. Why would a third rate Dj be here? Last time she checked, they didn't offer Djing or anything similar to it. When Octavia finally arrived in the cafeteria, her usual group was sitting with someone new, someone that she hated and saw as a rival. Octavia walked up to her table, seeing the light mint blue and white streaked hair, the light blue skin color, it was the one and only Lyra Heartstrings, the only girl she despised.

"So, word around the school is that you four- I mean three are going to be participating in the Princess's royal dinner that's coming up. Let me get to the point. I want-" Octavia interrupted the girl, not trying to grind her teeth in the process "LYRA!" She hissed in her ear, making the blue haired girl chuckle lightly before running out of the room, and making Octavia sigh in relief.

"Way too much for us all." Payton said, trying to lighten the suddenly dark mood but failed as Aria just rubbed the back of her neck. "M-maybe we should stop with all this, I mean, we seriously can't go on forever." She said while she opened up her bag and placed a flyer on the table, then she got up and left. Payton sighed and picked up the flyer. "Looks like pressure got the best of her." He said before handing it on to Octavia, who frowned and burrowed her eyebrows in frustration. She needed a night off from all of this, she needs to be relaxed in more ways than one.

Octavia watched with a cautious glare, her purple eyes watching every body in the _Rave_, admiring a few and smirking at more. Her long black hair was tousled, parted and resting on both shoulders, her bangs choppy looking and swept to the side slightly, hiding the daunting allure she held. She never liked the place itself, but the only reason why she came was to see if she could find anyone new tonight. Or someone that was close to new.

She stood leaning against a wall, black biker boots that went up a little past her ankles, black skinny jeans that hugged her curves, a black vest unbuttoned with a loosely hanging black tie. Under was a white tank top. Black leather straps were on her wrists, and in her left hand a dim-lighted cigarette, her nails painted black. Her lips curved up into a smile, catching a pair of light brown eyes that rested upon her. She took in slow and deep inhale of her cigarette, then exhaling as the owner of the light brown eyes came closer.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place against the wall?" They asked her, sizing her up. She just tilted her head a little. "Nothing much, I just got ditched by my date. What about you?" Obviously she lied, using her dark American accent, but her new 'friend' wouldn't know otherwise. The owner of those light brown eyes softened, leaning against the wall with her. "Well, I wonder what kind of person your boyfriend was like." They said, sighing sadly to make an effort. She just shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'boyfriend', but something like that. Why are you talking to someone like me anyways?" She asked, but the girl with the brown eyes just chuckled a little, which made Octavia frown a little. Well, to her act it is.

"Don't be like that, I just wanted to give you a little company, if you want." The girl faced Octavia, her hands slowly making her way to Octavia's hips, resting with an encouraged look. Octavia smiled as her hands crept alongside the new girl's sides, her hands resting on the backs of her shoulders, pulling her a little closer to her.

"I would like a, little company." She said slowly, her eyes meeting her newly found partner, both wanting desires filled by lust. Slowly the two kissed, melting their bodies into one as they stayed against the wall, hands grabbing and pulling.

Normally, Octavia would be done with these kinds of nights, but today she felt a deep desire, a desire to touch and be touched. She only desired sex, the touches of pleasure, not from a specific person. And if she felt in the mood, she would hunt even guys she hardly ever saw. Well, she did have to see _everything_ first.

But tonight wasn't the same, it didn't go all the way to plan, but she always had a way out of those nights when her one-night-stand would want to see each other again. Mostly, she always had to leave early, giving them a small note saying that something came up late into the night or something like that. And if she really liked the sex, she would leave her number, or her second one.

To let these be one-night-stands, she had to make sure that it was no one from school or anyone that she knew. She valued her double life, but not her first life. Her life at school. You know, when you act differently at school but away from that you change right? Well, that's how she is, only the perfect girl at school, then at night she would be her other self, without the whole nice girl act.

She let herself out of that girl's apartment, walking down the street to where the _Rave_ was still going strong. She took a look at her black touch screen phone, smiling that she still had some time left. She went back in, sitting at the bar with a bottle already in hand. The bartender knew her, in a certain way not to ID her, in exchange for some, _service_ that would come in handy later.

She watched the countless bodies that danced with the loud and booming sound of beats this new Dj was producing. Sure, she's seen this new Dj around with her booming beats and all, just seeing her standing up there with her set and just giving out new types of music. Octavia just watched with a bored look, seeing the two toned light blue and dark blue haired Dj with her large purple sunglasses that hid her eyes.

"Hey." Octavia turned and saw her other friend, another person who wore dark sunglasses, but they were black. Octavia sneered, making her friend just smirk. "How can you go walking around like that?" She asked but her friend just shrugged. "Old habits die hard you know?" He tipped his dark gray military hat, only making Octavia just roll her eyes. "How long are you doing to be keeping up your 'gender bender' role?" She mocked, making her friend just stick her tongue out. "It's only to keep me entertained. People think that I'm a guy, and the girls at school flock me. Simple as that. I get all the attention, and I get a lot of girls. It's something I love." She said, smirking as she lifted her sunglasses and reveled her light emerald eyes, and her playful smile.

"Look, we've had this agreement before, you don't revel my gender, and I don't revel your second life. And the list of girls and guys you've been with. Just think, the oh-so-perfect girl having sex with anyone she sees. We've discussed this already." She said, pulling her glasses back down over her eyes, hiding them from sight. "I really hate it when you call it sex. When there is no love involved, its called fucking." Octavia stated, seeing her friend just shake her head.

"Whatever lets you fuck without reason. Anyways, I have to go now. Just, you go home to. People have been wondering about who you really are. You should go home like now. I can walk with you." She offered, but Octavia shook her head, letting her ruffled hair hide one eye. "Seriously, watch out. I'll text you later or something like that. Just, go home." She said, but Octavia just held up her bottle.

"Just one more." Her friend waved her off, then she left. Octavia downed her bottle in one go, getting another placed beside her. "That's it." She said, and the bartender nodded his head. She held the bottle in her hand, her other resting beside her thigh. Her gaze landed upon the new Dj, her thoughts going back to what her fellow friend was saying. She scoffed, she already knows that people don't honestly want to know what a suck up girl would be doing after school hours. She took a drink, going back to watching the crowd again, then back to the Dj.

Octavia knew it was best to leave before anything happened, but who knows what might happen, it's not like she has anything better to do after all. She took a look at her phone, it was already 3 in the morning. So this night ended and it's going way into morning. Octavia sighed before downing the rest of her bottle, leaving a tip on the counter for the bartender and she left. Her time of freedom was getting cut a little too short now-a-days. It limited her from doing anything she liked.

"Yo, wait up." Octavia turned to see that new Dj running after her, with a smile on her face. Octavia shoved her hands in her pockets. "I've been seeing you around, and I was wondering, who are you? I-I mean, I like to know who I'm playing to." She asked, but Octavia looked her up and down before sighing. Long skinny black jeans, a loose fitting black tank top, a white and blue double trimmed jacket, something that looked way to unprofessional. Great, she's gone back to her snobby good girl act.

"I have something to attend right now. I'm pretty sure Dj's like you should understand when an audience gets tired of their performers." Then Octavia turned and started to walk down the street, not bothering to look back to the Dj. "Ouch dude, that hurt." The Dj said and went after her. "If you don't want to talk, then take my card, I have to go back if you don't mind."

Octavia felt the Dj slap a card in her palm, then was met with a smile and a wave before the Dj ran back into the _Rave_ and was gone. She held the card up to her face, reading the only letters _Dj P0n-3_ in bold and italics across the card. Octavia slid the card in her vest pocket, looking back to her phone and saw that she got a message from her friend. She sighed and stuffed the phone in her back pocket, walking back to her apartment, but making sure that no one was following her.

Without a doubt she didn't want anyone from school to find out about her double life. Her and her fellow Pianist made a deal to keep each others secrets and they have every right to tell if one broke the deal. She didn't want to lose her freedom, her toys, nothing. Living by herself came with her freedom, not sneaking out at night anymore. It became part of her life, dressing up like a snobby girl in the day, then going out like a drunkard in the night. Drinking, partying, sometimes some drugs here and there, and fucking, all the things she needs in the night.


End file.
